Artful of Frauds
Artful of Frauds is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Josh and Swindler get into the public art business. Roles Starring *Josh *Swindler Featuring *Flaky *Flippy *Pierce *Giggles *Petunia *Savaughn *Otus Appearances *Generic Tree Friends *Lumpy Plot Swindler sits at a bench, looking at his empty wallet. Thinking of how to earn money, Josh appears and paints the scenery. Swindler gets his new scam idea and chuckles. Encountering Josh, Swindler tells him about a deal to make his art famous. Josh excitedly agrees. Josh looks over a list he has been given about various art ideas, starting with a picture of a Vietnam APC tank at the Vietnam War Museum. When Josh cleans the Vietnam vehicles, he starts to make the picture. He first rolls an orange sheet to make the sunset, then he gets some black cutouts to make the palm tree silhouettes. He makes the entire tank out of camo clothes, helmets, supplies and weapons. He finishes the picture off by adding the Vietnam flag on the tank. Flippy (who is the curator of the museum) sees the tank and flips out. He then chases Josh out of the museum. Next on the art list is a dandruff spider. Josh enters a hairdresser salon, where Flaky is having her quills cut, Josh sweeps up the falling dandruff and decides to make the spider out of the dandruff. When Josh finished the picture, Flaky turns around and sees the spider. In horror, Flaky screams and runs away, but then trips and impales Baldy with her quills, also impaling herself. Next is a motorbike made of motorcycle parts. Josh repairs Pierce's motorcycle in his garage until he starts to disassemble the motorcycle to create a picture of a front view of a biker riding a motorbike (rolling in a No Entry sign to make the headlight). Pierce enters the garage and sees his disassembled motorcycle and threatens to beat up Josh. Josh runs out of Pierce's garage. Suddenly, the garage door closes on Pierce and it slices him in half. ' ' Giggles is seen cleaning up litter. Josh is also doing the same, until his bin tips over. Josh then decides to make a picture of a garbage truck out of the spilt litter. Josh finishes the picture with a banana peel. Giggles walks over to the garbage truck picture and yells at her brother. Josh runs away. Giggles then slips on a banana peel and flew into a dumpster. Giggles felt that she is safe, until a real garbage truck arrives and compresses Giggles along with the trash. Lumpy (the driver) looks at the garbage truck picture. Petunia finishes painting her house and goes inside for a break. Josh checks what to do next and that is "Painted Steam Train".. As Swindler counts the fortune he recieved from his customers, Josh gets painting. When Josh finishes the steam train, a police car arrives, and Savaughn and Otus confront Josh. He is told about complaints of peoples' things being stolen for art. Before Savaughn could taze Josh, he confesses that Swindler had a deal with him. Swindler realizes his plot has been discovered, so he tries to run. However, he slips on a puddle of paint and slides right into the wall. Petunia comes out and discovers the mess, but before she could get mad, Josh gives her Swindler's money. The cops tell Josh he is still in custody and the episode ends with him being tazed. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 39 Episodes Deaths #Baldy is impaled on Flaky's quills. #Flaky impales herself on her quills. #Pierce is sliced in half by his garage door. #Giggles is compressed by the garbage truck. #Swindler slips on paint and slides into a wall. #Josh is probably tazed to death (debatable) Trivia *Giggle's death is similar to one of her deaths in Blast from the Past. *Flippy can be seen in the police car, most likely from flipping out. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 39 Episodes